Evgenij Kasperskij
Evgenij Kasperskij è un esperto di sicurezza e programmatore russo. È noto per la creazione di Kaspersky Lab e dell'omonimo antivirus. Biografia Formazione Fin da bambino, Kaspersky dimostra uno spiccato interesse nei confronti della matematica. A scuola frequenta lezioni extra-curricolari di fisica e matematica avanzata grazie ad un corso speciale organizzato dall'Istituto di Fisica e Tecnologia di Mosca. Dopo aver vinto un concorso di matematica, viene selezionato per entrare in un'importante scuola tecnica, il Kolmogorov Special Educational-Scientific Center dell'Università Statale di Mosca, dove approfondisce gli studi di fisica e matematica avanzate. Nel 1987 Kaspersky si laurea a Mosca presso la Facoltà di Matematica della Scuola Superiore del KGB (dal 1992 Institute of Cryptography, Telecommunications and Computer Science, Accademia dell'FSB), dove ha studiato matematica, crittografia e informatica, specializzandosi in ingegneria matematica. Carriera Dopo la laurea, Kaspersky inizia a lavorare in un istituto di ricerca multidisciplinare per la difesa. Dopo aver scoperto, nel 1989, il virus Cascade, comincia a studiare i virus per computer sviluppando una speciale utility di disinfezione, specifica per Cascade, la prima di una lunga serie. Cascade è stato il primo malware ad entrare nell'ormai rinomato Database Antivirus di Kaspersky Lab, database che al giorno d'oggi comprende oltre 100 milioni di esemplari di malware. Nel 1991 Kasperssky entra a far parte del Centro delle Tecnologie Informatiche KAMI, dove è alla guida di un piccolo team con lo scopo di sviluppare l'Anti-Virus Toolkit Pro (AVP), prototipo di quello che sarà successivamente il primo Kaspersky Anti-Virus. Grazie a Kaspersky, AVP diventa il primo software antivirus al mondo in grado di separare il software dal database antivirus, oggi giorno un requisito standard per i programmi di protezione informatica. Sviluppa inoltre l'idea di dotare AVP di un'interfaccia grafica utente. Nel novembre del 1992, il team lancia l'AVP 1.0, il primo prodotto totalmente operativo che, due anni più tardi, si aggiudicherà il primo posto nei test comparativi condotti dai laboratori dell'Università di Amburgo. Il prodotto dimostra di poter individuare i virus con grande facilità e ottiene al contempo alte percentuali di neutralizzazione delle minacce, ben al di sopra della media dei programmi anti-virus più popolari dell'epoca. Grazie a questi meriti, la reputazione di AVP cresce a livello internazionale. Da questo momento in poi, il team comincia a concedere licenze ad aziende IT estere, e continua a farlo tuttora (sono oltre 80 le società che si avvalgono delle tecnologie di Kaspersky Lab). Nel 1997 Kaspersky e i suoi colleghi decidono di fondare una propria società, ponendo le basi di Kaspersky Lab. Kaspersky non vorrebbe utilizzare il proprio nome, ma alla fine viene convinto da Natalya Kaspersky, anche lei tra i fondatori dell'azienda e, ai tempi, sua moglie. Nel novembre del 2000, AVP prende il nome di "Kaspersky Anti-Virus". Dalla fondazione, e fino al 2007, Eugene Kaspersky è a capo dell'unità di ricerca antivirus. Nel 2007 diventa CEO di Kaspersky Lab Kaspersky si occupa ora della gestione strategica dell'azienda, viaggia costantemente per il mondo intervenendo a numerose conferenze e fiere internazionali, partecipando ad incontri di altissimo livello e rilasciando interviste a una moltitudine di riviste del settore IT. Grazie al suo forte background tecnico e alla sua esperienza, oltre al fatto di essere CEO di una delle più importanti aziende a livello mondiale nel settore dell'Internet Security, Kaspersky rappresenta un punto di riferimento nell'intera comunità IT internazionale. Il suo ufficio si trova accanto a quello del Global Research and Analysis Team (GReAT), gruppo nel quale lavorano gli esperti più importanti della sua azienda, a pochi metri da quello che è il punto nevralgico del Quartier Generale di Kaspersky Lab, il Laboratorio dei Virus. Allo stesso piano dell'edificio si trovano anche gli uffici dei virus analyst e dei top developer. Kaspersky si considera sempre e comunque un tecnico informatico, a suo agio tra gli esperti del settore dei quali comprende il punto di vista e le preoccupazioni professionali. Kaspersky è co-autore di molti brevetti tra cui quello di un sistema di sicurezza che controlla l'interazione dei componenti del software. Il brevetto, ancora in fase di sviluppo, si applica alla tecnologia che sta alla base dell'efficace sistema operativo di Kaspersky Lab . Vita privata Kaspersky vive con la sua terza moglie e ha tre figli. Nel 2011 suo figlio Ivan fu sequestrato ma fu rilasciato dopo 3 giorni. Nel 2011 il suo patrimonio personale ammontava a 800 milioni di dollari. Tuttavia, non è persona che ostenti la propria ricchezza: "Sono il proprietario di un'azienda, posseggo un appartamento a Mosca e una BMW. Non ho bisogno di altro". Appassionato di Formula 1 (assiste spesso alle gare) e in particolar modo della Ferrari. Nel 2010 Kaspersky Lab diventa sponsor ufficiale del team Ferrari di AF Corse e l'anno successivo della Scuderia Ferrari in Formula 1 (la sponsorship è attiva tuttora|quando}}). Nell'aprile 2013, Kaspersky Lab firma un accordo di cinque anni con Ferrari, in base al quale fornirà sistemi di sicurezza IT per endpoint . Eugene Kaspersky è stato definito come un uomo dal carattere gioioso, funambolico e dalla forte personalità : "Penso di essere la persona più felice del mondo perché quello che era un mio hobby alla fine si è trasformato in un lavoro, e la passione è rimasta la stessa". Per via del suo lavoro, Kaspersky viaggia spesso e tiene un blog personale dove parla dei luoghi che visita ., dei principali eventi IT e delle più recenti notizie riguardanti il settore delle tecnologie antivirus. Ha una particolare predilezione per le mete esotiche e il suo luogo preferito è la penisola vulcanica della [[Kamchatka, nell'estremo oriente russo, dove si è recato già numerose volte. Premi Nel 2012 Kaspersky riceve la Laurea di Dottorato ad honorem in Scienze dall'Università di Plymouth . Nello stesso anno è presente sulla rivista CRN che lo annovera tra i maggiori 25 innovatori del 2012 . Ottiene inoltre altri numerosi riconoscimenti tra cui: * Top-100 Global Thinker, Foreign Policy Magazine - 2012 * Technology Hero of the Year, V3 - 2012 . * Top-100 Executive in the IT Channel, CRN - 2012 * World's Most Powerful Security Exec, SYS-CON Media - 2011 * Business Person of the Year, Camera di Commercio Americana in Russia - 2011 * Outstanding Contribution to Business Award, CEO Middle East - 2011 * CEO of the Year, SC Magazine Europe - 2010 * Lifetime Achievement Award, Virus Bulletin - 2010 * Strategic Brand Leadership Award, World Brand Congress - 2010 * Runet Prize (per il suo contributo all'uso della lingua russa su Internet), Agenzia Federale Russa della Stampa e delle Comunicazioni di Massa - 2010 Informazioni aggiuntive Eugene Kaspersky esprime da anni la propria preoccupazione rispetto ad un eventuale attacco cibernetico rivolto a infrastrutture critiche che, secondo lui, avrebbe conseguenze catastrofiche su scala mondiale. Per Kaspersky, infatti, esiste la necessità di stabilire un patto per la non proliferazione di armi cibernetiche e considera l'escalation della guerra cibernetica come una vera e propria "chiamata all'azione" a cui la comunità internazionale dovrebbe rispondere. Kaspersky gira il mondo in lungo e in largo per tenere conferenze circa i seri pericoli che comporta la cibernetica e sull'importanza di combattere le crescenti minacce alla sicurezza . Eugene considera la formazione come un fattore chiave per far fronte alle sfide alla sicurezza: tale formazione non va rivolta solo all'utente medio, ma anche e soprattutto ai tecnici informatici che spesso non possiedono un'adeguata preparazione. Inoltre, Kaspersky si dichiara favorevole all'introduzione di uno standard di sicurezza informatica universale e alla cooperazione internazionale tra governi e aziende private: Il settore privato, in particolare le industrie che si occupano di IT e sicurezza o le aziende di altri settori ma per le quali la sicurezza IT rappresenta un fattore di estrema importanza, ha una grandissima esperienza sul fronte del trattamento delle minacce IT: per questo governi ed istituzioni trarrebbero grossi vantaggi da una collaborazione con il settore privato . Inoltre, Kaspersky sostiene fortemente l'introduzione di un Internet ID per le transazioni web di una certa importanza, come ad esempio le operazioni di voto elettorale, le transazioni bancarie, le operazioni che coinvolgono uffici o enti statali. A tal proposito, Eugene Kaspersky afferma: A mio parere il World Wide Web dovrebbe essere suddiviso in tre zone. Una 'zona rossa' all'interno della quale si collocano le operazioni più importanti per le quali l'utilizzo di un Internet ID dovrebbe essere obbligatorio. Segue una 'zona gialla' per cui si richiede un'autorizzazione inferiore: ad esempio la verifica della maggiore età nel caso di un negozio online che vende alcolici o altri articoli per adulti. Infine una 'zona verde' dove non è previsto alcun tipo di autorizzazione, ad esempio su blog e social network, dove la chiave di tutto è la libertà di espressione. Il giornalista Noah Shachtman, in un articolo apparso sulla rivista Wired nel 2012, parla di alcuni legami tra Eugene Kaspersky e il Cremlino : Kaspersky respinge ogni asserzione in merito. Eugene Kaspersky fa parte dell'International Multilateral Partnership Against Cyber Threats (IMPACT), organizzazione che lotta contro le minacce cibernetiche. A marzo 2013, in seguito ad un incontro con Ronald Noble (Segretario Generale di Interpol) e Noboru Nakatani (Direttore Esecutivo di Global Complex for Innovation , INTERPOL), Kaspersky accetta formalmente di collaborare con l'IGCI con l'obbiettivo di garantire una maggiore sicurezza per tutti gli utenti di Internet . Libri Opere: * MS-DOS Viruses (1992) - in russo * Travel Notes (2006) - in russo * New Year at the South Pole (2010) * Muchas Pictures (2011) * The Top 10 Places on Earth (2012) - in russo Biografia: * Vladislav Dorofeev, Tatyana Kostileva: The Kaspersky Principle, Kommersant Publishing House (2011) - in russo. Note Voci correlate * Kaspersky * Sicurezza informatica * Antivirus Collegamenti esterni * Eugene Kaspersky su Twitter * Kaspersky Anti Virus * Kaspersky Daily * Kaspersky Endpoint Security for Business * Kaspersky Internet Security * Kaspersky Mobile Security * Kaspersky PURE * Nota Bene - Eugene's Kaspersky blog * Securelist * Threatpost Fonti Esterne Categoria:Informatici Categoria:Programmatori Categoria:Sicurezza Categoria:Informatici Russi